Vibración
by Mattdreams
Summary: Cuando Impulse se pone muy nervioso, pero muy nervioso, su cuerpo comienza a vibrar a tal velocidad... que incluso duele. Esta vez, Robin ha tenido la culpa, y hará todo lo posible por calmar a su amigo. WARNING: Leve contenido homosexual de RobinxImpulse


**N/A:** Y tras varios meses sin subir nada por estos lares... BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS! (ya que aquí son las 2.44 de la madrugada)

Qué decir? En estos meses me han sucedido muchas cosas, y entre ellas es que he vuelto a viciarme al comic americano, y aquí estoy, subiendo mi primer fic de DC comics. Y como no, tenía que ser de una de mis parejas homosexuales predilectas: Robin (Tim Drake) e Impulse.

Esta historia va dedicada para una persona muy especial para mí. Quienes sigan mis fics habrán leído en otras dedicatorias el nombre de mi principito, siempre como co-dedicado. Es extraño, ya que mitad de los fics que he escrito en mi vida han sido dedicados para él, que al final no he llegado a subir nunca ninguno a esta página...

Bueno, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado, qué decir que no te haya dicho ya? Solo que me alegro de volver a tenerte cerca y... QUE TE HE VICIADO AL COMIC DE VERDAD! muahahahaha asi que disfruta de esta historia, que como bien sabes, tú tambien has sido su creador.

A todos los demás lectores, espero que os guste leerlo tanto como ha mi escribirlo.

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>En momentos como este es consciente de cada una de las partículas que componen su cuerpo.<p>

Normalmente también las siente, pero ahora, es como si cada una de ellas se multiplicase por cinco, y se extendieran a través de su cuerpo hacia fuera, creando una barrera a su alrededor de la que no fuera consciente y no pudiera manejar.

Nota como si su cuerpo se fuera desperdigando con esas nuevas partículas que salen de él, y este se vuelve pequeño, y pequeño, y pequeño, y más pequeño… hasta que, poco a poco, se va desintegrando.

Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse borroso, y si mira sus manos, puede ver a través de ellas.

En momentos como este, solo es capaz de cerrar los ojos y rezar para que pare.

Y Tim solo es capaz de mirarle sin saber que hacer. En cierto modo ha sido su culpa, el nerviosismo que recorre las venas de su amigo se debe a la broma que le ha gastado, pero es que Bart es tan inocente que es imposible resistirse a reírse de él.

Levanta una mano para tocarle, pero desconoce cual es la reacción de este si lo hace, y se queda quieto a unos centímetros del brazo borroso del velocista.

De la garganta del castaño escapan débiles gimoteos. Hace rato que le pidió a Robin que llamase a Wally o a Max, pero no quiere dejarle solo, tiene miedo de que cuando regrese se haya evaporado.

Le repite una y otra vez que intente relajarse, que respire hondo, pero nada surte efecto, es más, las vibraciones cada vez van a más.

La tensión aumenta, y parece que Bart va a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Tim no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero su amigo es mucho más joven que él. Es un niño, y los niños cuando tienen miedo lloran… y ahora mismo tiene muchísimo pavor. Está aterrado.

Cierra los ojos y piensa en como ha afrontado en anteriores veces crisis como esta, pero en su mente solo aparecen momentos felices y normales, es incapaz de recordar ninguna pasada.

El temblor que sacude su cuerpo ha empeorado, la respiración es entrecortada y los latidos de su corazón han acelerado tanto que siente como si este se le fuese a salir por la boca. Se muerde el labio inferior y ahoga un sollozo que muere en su garganta. Quiere ver a Wally, quiere estar con él, que le diga algo tranquilizador… que Max le coja un brazos y le acune hasta que esa sensación desaparezca por completo.

Arrowette, ella siempre sabe que hacer en estas situaciones. La última vez lo consiguió, ¿verdad?

No puede dejarle solo para ir a buscarla, el resultado es el mismo que con Flash o Max Mercury. Se niega a dejar a Bart solo. Ni pensarlo.

Pero no lo soporta más. Su amigo está sufriendo, y por su culpa. Tiene que solucionarlo ahora mismo, sin vacilaciones, Bart ya no aguantará mucho más.

Respira hondo y pone la mente en blanco.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, coge sus manos entre las suyas, y juntando sus rostros, deja que sus labios rocen los de su amigo, antes de atraparlos, besándole con cierta timidez, pero decisión.

La vibración aumenta considerablemente, pero a los segundos, va parándose hasta que solo es un leve temblor a causa del nerviosismo.

Sin separarse aún, ambos abren los ojos, sin saber muy bien que ha sucedido.

Bart nota como toda la sangre del cuerpo se arremolina en sus mejillas, y azorado, se aparta rápidamente de su compañero.

Murmura unas palabras de agradecimiento, y sus dedos cubren retraídamente los labios sonrosados por el beso recién recibido.

A pesar de que la crisis ha pasado, el corazón no deja de latir con fuerza. Y aunque no lo sabe, el órgano del ayudante de Batman, late con la misma intensidad.

Las palabras surgen poco a poco de sus gargantas, se miran de hito en hito, y sus manos, presas de un nerviosismo que no conocen, se retuercen inconscientemente.

No saben muy bien porqué, pero mientras van hablando, se han ido acercando lentamente, como si no quisieran que el otro se percatase de ello, o porque ni ellos mismos se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

La proximidad del uno al otro pronto se hace notoria, y las mejillas de ambos se colorean.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sus rostros están a escasos centímetros. Tim ha abierto las piernas, permitiendo que Bart se acomode entre ellas, y sus manos descansen en el pecho latente de Robin. A cada palabra que escapa de sus bocas, el aliento se choca contra sus rostros, provocando que el mundo que les rodea desaparezca por completo.

Es como si solo ellos dos existiesen en todo el universo.

Impulse cierra los ojos por inercia y acorta más la distancia que les separa, deleitándose con el leve roce que sus labios han encontrado. Esa sensación provoca un escalofrío que recorre la columna del pelinegro, nunca había estado tan nervioso y desesperado como hasta ahora.

No saben quien ha sido el primero, pero sus bocas se han unido, y son presos de mordiscos tímidos y jadeos a media voz. Sus manos recorren torpemente el cuerpo del otro, y un calor humano se adueña del cuarto.

La escasez de aire del obliga a separarse, pero no demasiado, es como si sus cuerpos estuvieran atrayéndose como dos imanes. Apoyan sus frentes, y dejan que en los labios de cada uno se dibuje una sonrisa pícara y atontada.

En momentos como este, es consciente de cada una de las partículas que componen su cuerpo.

Y Tim solo es capaz de mirarle sin saber que hacer, deseando encontrar una nueva excusa para besarle.


End file.
